The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to storage apparatus for use within vehicles.
Motor vehicles are typically provided with a cargo storage compartment of some type. For example, sedan-style automobiles are conventionally equipped with a trunk. Sport/utility vehicles, mini-vans, station wagons, and other vehicles in which there are two or more rows of seating, are conventionally provided with a cargo storage area behind the last row of seating. Items carried within vehicle cargo storage areas are often free to move about during vehicle operation, which may be undesirable. In addition, in vehicles such as sport/utility vehicles and mini-vans, cargo storage space may be somewhat limited. Accordingly, a need exists to maximize the efficiency and utilization of existing cargo storage space without intruding on passenger space. In addition, a need exists to restrain items from moving about in vehicle cargo storage areas during vehicle operation.
Plastic xe2x80x9cT-shirtxe2x80x9d style shopping bags are increasingly being utilized by consumers to transport purchased items, such as groceries. Unlike a box or other container with rigid confines, T-shirt style shopping bags typically do not have the ability to maintain any shape apart from the shape of whatever items the bag may be enveloping and typically are unable to prevent items therewithin from causing the shape and position of the bag to shift. While T-shirt style shopping bags may be convenient for personal carrying, because their handles are readily accessible and a plurality of bags can be gripped for carrying, they may be relatively inconvenient when placed within a vehicle. During vehicle operation, items within T-shirt style shopping bags may tend to move, roll about, shift position and fall out as a vehicle moves and turns.
In view of the above discussion, a cargo management apparatus, according to embodiments of the present invention includes a cargo support arm that is movably secured to a vehicle compartment and is movable between stored and operative positions. The arm is positioned adjacent to the floor of a vehicle compartment when in the stored position and extends outwardly from the floor into a vehicle compartment for convenient use thereof by a user when in the operative position. The cargo support arm includes a plurality of projections extending therefrom in adjacent, spaced-apart relationship. Each projection is configured to support one or more articles (e.g., shopping bags, etc.) suspended therefrom.
A cargo management apparatus according to another embodiment of the present invention includes a housing, a movable load floor operably secured to the housing for movement between a closed position and one or more open positions, and a cargo support arm that is movably secured to the vehicle compartment and that is movable between stored and operative positions. The cargo support arm includes a plurality of projections extending therefrom in adjacent, spaced-apart relationship. Each projection is configured to support one or more articles (e.g., shopping bags, etc.) suspended therefrom. The cargo support arm may be operably connected with the load floor such that, when the arm is moved to an operative position, the load floor can be supported in one or more open positions.